bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celebrity Big Brother 2 (PvZ)
is the second season in PvZ's Celebrity Big Brother series. Twists Shorter Season: Due to the fact that the Celebrity houseguests can't commit to a full three month season, the season will last for a shorter amount of time. Celebrity Houseguests from Love & Hip Hop: This season will feature a cast of 12 celebrity houseguests, all current or past cast members of Love & Hip Hop: New York or Atlanta. Charity: All celebrities are paid to enter the house, so the winner receives $500,000 to donate to a charity of their choice. They also receive a bonus $50,000 to keep for winning. Physical Altercation Rule Changes: Because fights happen frequently on Love & Hip Hop, security will be present in the house to help break up fights. Also, physical altercations will only end in ejection if it is severe or if the production feels the need to remove the houseguest. Head of Household: Each week, 1 person wins HOH and nominates 2 people for eviction. If the POV holder uses it on the nominees, they have to pick a replacement nominee. At evictions, If it's a tie then the HOH casts the sole vote. Power of Veto: Power of Veto, or POV, is a competition that is held each week after nominations are held. This competition gives one houseguest the chance to change the nominees. The HOH will replace any nominee that has been taken off the block. Power of Override: Starting from week 2, America can vote on one houseguest to receive the Power of Override, giving them a chance to secretly override someone's vote for the next eviction. The same person cannot receive this power twice in a row, nor can their vote be overridden twice in a row. Houseguests } | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Season Summary Week One The new season begins and Sidney Starr is the first houseguest to arrive. She cannot contain her excitement about being on Celebrity Big Brother. The next houseguest arrives, and it is Tokyo Vanity, which catches Sidney off guard. Tokyo and Sidney hug and make small talk as they wait for the next the houseguest to arrive. The next houseguest comes in and it is Moe Money. They give her a welcome, but unlike Sidney's warm welcome for Tokyo, they just politely give each other a smile and wait. The next person to arrive is Lovely Mimi. The next to arrive is a group of four: Mariahlynn, Spice, Cyn, and Yandy. 'Note: '''I have no idea how to speak Jamaican Patois, so I will just write what Spice would say in regular English. Kimbella is the next to arrive. She smiles as she is welcomed in but she noticeably avoids Yandy. The next houseguest is revealed to be...Nya Lee, whose smile quickly vanishes when she sees Mariahlynn and Sidney. The next houseguest is Rah Ali. She makes a face at Mariahlynn and Moe, who are both very obviously trying to hold in their anger. The final houseguest is...Cardi B's younger sister herself, Hennessy Carolina! She runs into the house, grinning and hugs everyone on the cast. She reaches Rah, pauses, and decides against whatever she was thinking and offers her a hug as well. Rah ignores her and rolls her eyes. The twelve Houseguests party the night away. The next day, the HOH competition is held, which is an endurance challenge. Sidney drops out very quickly, followed by Moe, Yandy, and Cyn. A while passes before it comes down to Hennessy, Tokyo, Nya, and Rah. A long while later, Tokyo, Rah, and Nya drop, giving Hennessy the win. Voting History Who are you rooting for? Cyn Hennessy Kimbella Lovely Mimi Mariahlynn Moe Nya Rah Sidney Spice Tokyo Yandy Who is your least favorite? Cyn Hennessy Kimbella Lovely Mimi Mariahlynn Moe Nya Rah Sidney Spice Tokyo Yandy